The Wild Wipeout
The Wild Wipeout is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Synopsis After a nasty wipeout, Tori is transported to an alternate dimension where the Rangers are evil. She joins forces with Lothor and his forces to defeat the Rangers and restore peace to the city. Plot After being duped into riding a monster wave, Tori wipes out and washes up in an alternate dimension, due to some gold dust secretly put on her by Goldwinger. She discovers that the Rangers in this dimension are evil and they chase her out of Ninja Ops. Tori turns to hippie folk singers Marah and Kapri for help. When she asks for someone "smart and powerful", they take her to see the mayor. The mayor is Lothor, who won't take any action against the Rangers because he is afraid of them. Tori has no choice but to take on the evil Rangers herself. It doesn't go too well for her, because she finds herself unable to morph in this dimension. In the nick of time, Lothor appears with his own special forces to battle the renegade Rangers. The Rangers are defeated and forced to renounce their delinquent ways. On Marah's suggestion, Tori rides the same wave and wipes out again, taking her back to her own dimension. The real Rangers unite and destroy Goldwinger, who is now threatening the city. Tori and Blake share a tender moment, and she tries to teach him to surf. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Michael Hurst as Vexacus (voice) *Jeremy Birchall as Shimazu (voice) *Craig Parker as Motodrone (voice) *Glen Drake as Goldwinger (voice) *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Ben Mitchell as Surfer #1 *Sam Wallace as Elderly Lady *Louise Wallace as Reporter *Craig Parker as Blue Face & Mad Magnet (voice) *Jason Hoyte as Copybot (voice) *John Leigh as Terramole & Toxipod (voice) *Mark Wright as Amphibidor, Bopp-A-Roo, Mr. Ratwell (voice) *Jeremy Birchall as Snipster (voice) *Greg Johnson as General Trayf (voice) *Dallas Barnett as Madtropolis (voice) *??? as Hiphopper (voice) *??? as Sky Scrapper (voice) *??? as Magic Moustache (voice) *Joel Tobeck as Footzilla & Slob Goblin (voice) Trivia *Besides the Kelzaks, among the monster seen co-existing in the alternate dimension with the humans are Blue Face, Mad Magnet, Copybot, Terramole, Amphibidor, Florabundacus, Snipster, Toxipod, Super Toxipod, Bopp-A-Roo, General Trayf, Madtropolis, Hiphopper, Sky Scrapper, Tentacreep, Magic Moustache, Mr. Ratwell, Footzilla, and Slob Goblin. *No Zord action takes place in this episode. *While Cam appears in this episode, he only appears unmorphed in the parallel dimension. Errors *Glen Drake's first name was misspelled in credits as "Glenn". See Also (fight footage) (fight footage) Category:Ninja Storm Category:Episode